


Why are you ginger?

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [15]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 1870 a woman* tracks down someone but not, unfortunately, the person she wanted to.*Read: 1 year old who looks 20-something and won't be born for 4142 years.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Mistaken identity, 1970

A few weeks after Jenny's first birthday she set out on a quest, she had a lead on her father. Well, that's what she hoped at least. 1870, like 1869 before it did not appeal too much to Jenny. Her mind wasn't challenged and she was going stir crazy not being able to travel as much. She was much more like her father than she could know, after all she had only met him the once.

She had looked for strange happenings - the sort that might involve running, a tall thin fellow with odd fashion sense, and also had looked at people's accents and decided that Donna and Martha were both/will both be from London so she focused on looking there. There was a result.

Two weeks after her birthday Jack went to investigate a story about a werewolf and Queen Victoria in Scotland - apparently reports fitted his Rose and her dad so still too soon for her, he would be gone for a few weeks. Jenny decided to go to London then, if she was wrong she didn't want to have given Jack false hope after he had been so kind to her, a virtual stranger, and anyway they might as well both look into the Doctor's possible whereabouts.

Jenny takes a train and arrives in London's Soho, this was where most of the weird stuff happens near A. Z. Fell & Co. Purveyor of Books to the Gentry Established 1800 she catches a glimpse of a face, similar to her father at a glance through a window of the bookshop. Jenny makes her way round to the door and knocks and waits.

The door opens to reveal a short blond man dressed in light colours, Jenny slides her foot forward to prevent the door from closing and asks "Can I come in? It's important, I promise."

"We're closed," the man says and trys to shut the door, Jenny's foot prevents that, "go away please."

"I can't, this is important," Jenny tells him not moving an inch, "my name's Jenny Lee. What's yours?"

"Aziraphale. Come in then," Aziraphale tells her. He allows Jenny to enter the shop, "What is this about Ms. Lee?"

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Aziraphale but I need to ask about someone I'm looking for, my d-uh-friend, I thought I saw him in the corner of my eye coming here, he's tall, has brown spiky hair, and a odd fashion sense," Jenny says hopefully.

Aziraphale says, "that almost sounds like Crowley, my friend, but he's ginger and his hair is too long to be spiky at present - though he changes it often. I'll introduce you anyway."

They walk through to the back room where a tall, thin man in dark clothes is sprawled on a sofa and lifts a hand in greeting. Jenny stares, brain trying to figure out how this man looks so much like her dad, "who's this then, angel?" Her not-dad says.

"Crowley this is Jenny Lee, she was looking for her friend who apparently looks a bit like you," Aziraphale answers putting emphasis on friend as if he knew that was incorrect, Jenny knows that Crowley's voice is her dad's voice.

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye, you look just like my friend, except you're ginger, but I thought he might have dyed his hair he does say that he wishes he was ginger," Jenny says, trying to hide her sadness. 

Aziraphale looked at her, "cheer up," he said, "you'll find him."

Jenny looks confused and asks, "who told you that?"

"You will," Crowley says, "but you should be getting back to Cardiff, Jack'll be back early from his trip, he missed the Doctor." So Jenny goes back wondering about the two people who she figures she must be friends with now, and two weeks later a young girl - Faith - will teach her about how a vortex manipulator works and how to get to Galifrey where Jenny will go to school when she is eight and there she will see the Doctor but will not interact with him too much, just to be on the safe side.


	2. First/second impressions, 41

They say first impressions are important, of course 'they' say a lot of things, this is worth listening to. However with time travel first impressions aren't for everyone at the same time. You can tell a lot about a person when you first met them but you can learn an equal amount when they meet you for the first time.

Jenny decides that Aziraphale and Crowley will meet her in 41 A.D. this takes time, she does locate them though. In Rome. By accident. She was purplish and wanted a bit too eat and decided to try oysters at this new restaurant where she sees two men, definitely Crowley and Aziraphale, and - as kismet would have it - there's a spare seat at their table and a lot of people in the restaurant.

She walks up to the table and clears her throat before asking, "may I sit at this table with you gentlemen?" Aziraphale nods despite Crowley's mildly annoyed glare. Jenny sits down. When the three had ordered and were waiting on their food Jenny spoke to Crowley and Aziraphale again, "what are your names? I'm Jenny." Aziraphale was, unsurprisingly, the one to answer.

"I'm Aziraphale and this is Crowley," Aziraphale smiles as he speaks an Crowley seems resigned to the conversation, "you don't sound local, where are you from?"

"Far far away but my accent cones from spending quite a while on a small damp island north of here, the empire will reach it soon if they haven't already," Jenny says cautious of her answers. They exchange small talk pleasantly with Crowley throwing in his own comments from time to time.

The food arrives which creates a lull in the conversation. As the meal is almost finished and they have had a lengthy conversation Jenny finishes her food first and pays for her meal before getting up to depart with a cheery, "We'll meet again so I'll see you then."

"You seem particular sure about that Jenny," Crowley says dubiously.

"I am, I need to be of so I'll explain another time," Jenny tells him.

"Goodbye then," Aziraphale replies smiling. Jenny walks away leaving the angel and demon to wonder about her and how she knows they'll meet again.


	3. "You haven't changed." "Neither have you.", 100

Jenny had been aiming to jump about 5 years from 41 A.D. to see Crowley and Aziraphale again still wondering what they could be. Unfortunately the lateness inherited from her dad pushed her TARDIS to 100 A.D. where in Roman Britain she happened across two strangers on opposite hills both trying to influence events, she decides to intervene in the events more actively.

Aziraphale and Crowley atop their opposite hills see Jenny's figure walk to the leaders but don't recognize her or dismiss who she might be because it has been 59 years since going to Petronus' restaurant so it couldn't possibly be the young woman they meet there, unless - unless she worked for one of their head offices, that would be a bad thing.

The events in question here were two warlords disputing the land a farm was spread across belonging to both areas so who should get more of the produce. This could be used to create cooperation or to create chaos depending on what influences the discussion or, as it turned out, forgotten completely after the scene that was to unfold - not that it would be recorded in history.

Aziraphale and Crowley head down to see the figure they saw from the hills up close. Jenny turns around when they walk into the area, "Hello, again, sorry I didn't mean to wait this long before finding you two again," Jenny says smiling as Aziraphale and Crowley's expressions morph into confusion.

"You can't be Jenny. You haven't changed," Crowley says eyes firmly focused on Jenny to find any hint that she is not the same as the woman they shared a tale with 59 years ago.

Jenny stares Crowley down challenging him to contradict her, "Neither have you, Crowley. So why can't I be me?"

"You're human, aren't you? That's what's confusing you should have aged by now," Aziraphale supplies in answer.

"I'm not but I'm also not whatever you two are, trust me, most of the time my species know each other on sight," Jenny smiled, "I'm a Timelady. What are you?"

Aziraphale, trusting as ever, says, "well I'm an angel. I don't know if Crowley will tell you what he is but it's good to meet you properly and a relief that you're not working for my head office, they're not as nice as they'd have people believe."

Crowley in this time has been watching Jenny for any sign that Jenny could be lying - there is none, "demon, my head office are so bad people generally can't comprehend it."

"I'll let you get on. See you soon, if I get my times right this time," Jenny laughs with her two new friends at this and every decade or so she leaves the academy and Timelord society to visit the contrasting duo. Over time they become very close and Jenny tells them to be watt on her first time meeting them and if she has been to a particularly bad part of the Doctor's timeline she talks to them to avoid a paradox and they talk to her about their head offices so she can help with their Arrangement if ever necessary. 

The angel and demon take to calling Jenny 'kid' which causes no end of frustration for Jenny who, as a direct result, lays pranks around their timelines in retaliation.


End file.
